Conflict
by krazyfanfictionfan231
Summary: My version of what happens after Merry Christmas Mordecai. This is a side story, so updates will be slow, but I will tell you if it's abandoned. I own only the creative story lline. I own none of the characters or anything or anyone. I know the title could be better, but I don't care! I'm keeping it simple!
1. Chapter 1

AN: My first Regular Show fanfic, which is actually my second one I'm posting. Anway, I'm surprised by the lack of stories regarding the episode of Merry Christmas Mordecai. In all honesty, it's not hard to make at least a one-shot from that ending. This might be a series, I don't know, but my priority is my Harry Potter fanfic. I'm planning on making versions all the way down to year 7, so I got work to do. This will be a side thing. The chapters won't be too long, but I'll try to make them as extensive as I can. Anyway, lets get started.

Mordecai said and rubbed his eyes as they had been bothering him all night. After hours of calling CJ on her phone and no answer, not to mention that the kiss with Maragret was haunting him from dusk till dawn, the blue jay was physically and emotionally exhausted.

Mordecai knew he would need coffee to get through the day, but he didn't want to risk running into Maragret on the way. Honestly, the conflict in him was driving him insane and he felt as if he would die of stress within the week. But he decided to go anyway. He knew if he didn't work, Benson would tear strips out of his hide.

It was barely 6 in the morning, which is right at opening. Mordecai took the cart toward the shop and walked inside.

"Mordecai? Didn't expect you to be here," Eileen said.

"Trust me, I'd avoid here if I could help it, but I'm so tired from staying up all night and I'm not going to get through the day unless I get some coffee. Above all things, an angry Benson is something I can't handle while I'm so tired. 2 cups please?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah, sure. It's 5 bucks," Eileen said.

Mordecai handed her the 5 and she went to go make the coffee. Mordecai ran his hands down his numb face, hoping to help with his lack of sleep. It didn't help.

Eileen came back with the coffee and Mordecai nearly ran out of the store.

"Wait, Mordecai! I need to talk to you! Eileen yelled.

Mordecai stopped at the door and turned to face her.

"What is it?" Mordecai said in an exhausted voice.

"Look, what happened at the party?" Eileen asked.

"You know what happened," Mordecai said.

"It's not really _what _happened. It's _why. _I mean, I thought you liked CJ and I thought Margarret respected that you moved on," Eileen said.

"We did! At least, we thought we did, I guess?" Mordecai said in an unsure voice. "I'm not sure when it happened. I mean, we talked about why I was acting all awkward, we started looking back on some of the good times, and a second later, I'm kissing her! I mean, I don't know how that happened. The look on CJ's face. God, I feel like a horrible person."

"No one deserves to be done like that. Don't bother to try and move on if you're still clinging to the past," Eileen explained.

"CHRIST EILEEN, YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THIS? I THOUGHT I WAS OVER IT, BUT I'M NOT SURE ANYMORE! YOU DON'T THINK I'M DEALING WITH ENOUGH KNOWING WHAT I DID?!" Mordecai yelled. The exhaustion was now gone and replaced with fury and self-resentment.

Eileen flinched from his tone and looked at Mordecai sadly.

"I'm sorry about that, but this needs to be resolved ASAP. Have you talked to CJ?" Eileen asked.

"I was up all night trying to call her. I was going to try and go to her house after work," Mordecai said.

"That's the thing. Don't go there until you've established exactly what you feel for Maragret. Otherwise, this might happen again, but this time, things will be beyond reparation," Eileen said.

Mordecai sighed and started walking toward the door. But before he left, he looked back.

"That's the thing Eileen. I'm not sure what I still feel for her," he said, leaving the shop.

Eileen sighed and faced the entrance to the back room. Out walked Margaret.

"Was that the answer you were looking for or hoping for?" Eileen asked.

"It's neither. I'm dealing with the same thing he is. I don't want to come between him and CJ," Margaret said.

"The thing is, you can't help that if he's still got feelings for you," Eileen said. "Whichever way this ends, I don't think it will be quick and clean."

A/N: Follow and favorite the story if you liked the first chapter and would like to see more. Don't forget a side of reviews. I have to know if I'm wasting time with this. If it's got at least a few good responses before New Years, then I'll work on the next chapter. Until then, peace peoples.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: The number of reviews are enough, so I'm continuing this. Hope everyone had a good Christmas and will have an exciting New Years. Let's continue.

Mordecai rubbed his eyes for a second before swallowing the last of his coffee on the steps. He already showered and brushed his teeth (he learned never to make that mistake again). Since work was only a half hour away, he decided to wait on the steps.

Benson arrived shortly after, but Mordecai didn't notice because his eyes were closed. Benson's eyes widened at the blue jay sitting on the steps in surprise.

"Mordecai? You're here early," Benson stated.

Mordecai opened his eyes and regarded his boss for a second before throwing his head back and closing his eyes again.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep last night, so I went to the coffee shop and got a couple of cups. I know if I don't work, you'll be out for my blood. Figured I might as well get here early," Mordecai said with a slight smirk.

Benson shook his head and smirked as well. He knows most of the time, him and Rigby will barely make it on time. The rest of the time they're late.

"Well, good on you then. Why couldn't you sleep? Long night?" Benson said.

"Ugh, you could say that," Mordecai said neutrally.

Benson seemed to regard Mordecai for a moment before speaking.

"I'll tell you what. Get your half of your jobs done and you can get back to sleep. Maybe Rigby will actually know what it's like to work by himself for once. But don't forget. The New Years party is in a few you'll have to help. Regardless of how tired you may be," Benson said.

"That would help. I feel drained. What's my half?" Mordecai asked.

"Just the dishes and the trash," Benson said.

"Are those the easier of the jobs?" Mordecai asked.

Benson looked at him and smirked even wider.

"Maybe," he said.

Mordecai smiled and stood up.

"Thatnks," Mordecai said.

"No problem. At least when you work, you work hard," Benson said.

"Rigby doesn't?" Mordecai asked.

"You really want to go down that road?" Benson asked, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Never mind," Mordecai said, remembering that time he saw Rigby asleep under the sprinklers.

He went in the house and grabebed the trash before taking it to the front of the park and setting it in the public trash can for pickup.

Next, he went in the house and washed the dishes, which only took about 20 minutes.

"You look awful," Skips commented when he walked in the house.

"Good morning to you too," Mordecai said sarcasically.

"Problems?" Skips said.

"Heh. When don't I have problems? It's either something paranormal, relationship wise, or Rigby's laziness, but that I can handle," Skips said.

"Since it's too early for option 1, it must be option 2. What happened?" Skips asked.

"I kissed Maragret."

It was said quickly as an attempt to get it over with, but he still felt the gravity of the statement and winced.

Skips simply nodded like he expected this answer.

"Uh-huh. And does CJ know about this?" Skips asked.

"She doesn't just know. She saw us. Of all of my rotten luck..."

"It does never seem to end for you. Unfortunately, I can't help you with this. Only you know the answer to this problem," Skips explained.

"What does that even mean?" Mordecai half yelled.

"Do you still love Maragret?" Skips said dryly.

The way Skips said made the question hit Mordecai like a punch in the face.

"I'm not really sure," Mordecai said.

Skips simply stared at Mordecai with a piercing stared that unnerved him for a bit.

"Well, until you do figure it out, I don't recommend you try and patch things up with CJ. Otherwise that'll make things worse," he finally said.

"Same thing Eileen said. But what will she think if I don't contact her again?" Mordecai asked.

"Maybe I should've been more specific. Don't get back in the relationship. Just tell her there are some things you need to figure out. It'll sound horrible, but it's what you need to do," Skips explained.

Mordecai groaned.

"I hate feeling like the bad guy. I don't like being that jerk that breaks a girl's heart," he said.

"I know you. You're not like those guys. There are some issues that need to resolved. The mind may think one thing, but the heart can want another," Skips said.

"Could you get even more original?" Mordecai said.

"Give me a second. I'm sure I could," Skips said, smiling.

Mordecai smiled back.

"Thanks Skips. Well, right now I need to sleep before I start thinking about anything," Mordecai heading up the stairs.

Mordecai practically body slammed himself on his bed and closed his eyes, the coffee not lasting very long after the little work he did.

_"Do you still love her?" _was the last thought that rang throug his head before he dosed off.

AN: Next chapter is done and everyone use their imaginations to what the pairing is gonna be. Try to break it down. Anyway, I'm done until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This is doing a lot better than I expected, so I'l continue. I'm reaching the point where I'm about to go back to my other story, so don't kill me if I don't update. I told you, that's my priority.

Mordecai's body was half hanging off the bed with his hand dangling off the side and mouth agape halfway. This wasn't exactly the most comfortable sleeping position, but he seemed to tired to care.

"Mordecai!"

Mordecai jerked up so fast that he fell off the bed with the cover falling down with him and landing on top of his face. Mordecai ripped it off with an angry jerk.

"What the heck, man? I swear, if you were Muscle Man, I'd punt you across the room, Instead, I'll settle for this," Mordecai said, punching Rigby in the arm with all the strength he had.

"Owwwww!" Rigby moaned, falling to the floor from the force. "What's your problem?"

"My 'problem' as you call it, is that I've only had the..." Mordecai quickly took a look at the clock on the dashboard. "3 hours of sleep. I'm so irritable, I'm not in the mood for crap. So unless the reason for waking me up was important, you better get out of here before I kick you in the junk."

Rigby turned white for a second beofre running out of the room.

Mordecai shook his head before punching the wall in frustration.

"I love the guy, but gets on my last nerve a lot," Mordecai said, collapsing on the bed again. Only this time with more... unpleasant dreams.

_Mordecai shuffled slightly in his sleep, finding it harder to stay in his composed unconcious state. Then after a while, he figured why it was getting more difficult. He could hear his voice being called. Faintly at first, but it started to gradually grow in volume._

_"Mordecai! Mordecai!" _

_Mordecai froze on his bed, eyes suddenly open as if they were glued. He knew that voice. And it was coming from a person he'd rather avoid._

_"Mordecai! I know you're awake! Please, we need to talk. It doesn't need to be like this!" _

_The sad tone in her voice seemed to hurt him physically and caused him to visibly flinch. If she thought he wasn't up before, she knows it now._

_"What is there to talk about? I... I made a mistake that night. I'm trying to fix it. Unt-"_

_"That's the thing though. I don't want you to," Maragret said._

_Mordecai's eyes, if possible, got wider from this statement and he sat straight up on his bed._

_"What?" Mordecai asked, his voice going deeper than usual. It practically demanded an answer, which surprised him. "I was happy for you, but... I'm not happy. Not at all."_

_"Why? You went to your perfect college. You got want you wanted, am I right?" Mordecai said in a bitter voice. Suddenly, everything that happened in that restaurant hit him all at once. The pain, the loneliness, the depession... Oh, the depression._

_Maragret visibly flinched from his statement and the guilty hit him instantly._

_"I never thought you wanted to make me feel guilty about the choice I made," she said sadly._

_"I didn't! I respected your choice, but... I hated it. It _hurt. _It hurt so badly. I've moved on, but... you come back all of a sudden, and... this happens. Everything goes straight to the Crash Pit! Up in flames!" Mordecaii exclaimed, flailing his arms. _

_"It hurt me too, but I had to do this. I have to think about my future..."_

_"That's part of why it hurt! The darned futured! I screwed up! I got lazy! I screwed up and dropped out of art school! Maybe if I took it seriously and focused, I could've been somewhere else! Not with a dead end job and a future that I'm probably going to be following till the day I die! I never would've met the people I call friends today, but..."_

_All of a suddent, Maragret grabbed his hands and looked him dead in the eye. _

_"Calm down. I understand. It's not too late to go back. I'm living proof of that," Maragret said. _

_Mordecai calmed down and took a deep breath before answering._

_"On my budget and hours? Rigby has a better chance of beating me at punchies before that happens," Mordecai said._

_Maragret giggled and despite himself, Mordecai laughed too. Suddenly, things felt like they did before... everything._

_"Can't we go back to they way things were before?" Maragret asked, placing her arms around his neck._

_Mordecai remembered this particular warmth. At the time, he enjoyed nothing more._

_"I wish they could, but... we're not together anymore. This is the past. We need to move on," Mordecai said. _

_"But... don't you love me?"Maragret asked, her voice desperate. Searching, wanting, no, _needing _an answer._

Mordecai awoke yelling at the top of his lungs, falling off the bed yet again.

"Oh, man. Oh man," he repeated. Mordecai was clammy with cold sweat and was shaking violently.

The door burst open and Benson, Skips, and Ribgy came in.

"Why are you screaming like a maniac?" Rigby asked.

"Just a nightmare. I think. I'm fine. Just give me a sec," Mordecai said, waving a hand dismissively.

"Tea helps with a cold sweat. Come downstairs and I'll make you a cup," Skips said.

"I think I need some tea right now," Mordecai said, rising to his feet.

Skips and Benson began heading down the stairs, but Rigby was still looking at Mordecai with a concerned look.

"Maragret haunting your dreams?" Rigby said.

"How'd you guess?" Mordecai asked.

"Only she can get you screaming like that," Rigby said with a small smirk. (That joke was a bit too adult. Give me a bit of a reprieve)

Mordecai playfull shoved his friend with a wide grin.

"You're an idiot, but you'lll alway be my bro," Mordecai said.

Rigby held out his fist and they fist bumped.

"Forever man. Now let's get downstairs. Next thing you know, Benson will fire us for not drinking tea," Rigby said.

Mordecai smirked and followed Rigby downstairs. By then, Skips already had the tea set up at the table. Mordecai sat down and took a cup of tea. Rigby sat down, but didn't take a cup.

Mordecai took a sip and felt warm sensations travel through his body. Pleasant ones to counter his current state of clamminess.

"Thanks Skips," Mordecai said gratefully.

Skips simply nodded slightly before taking a sip of tea. Benson simply observed his employee with a careful eye before speaking up.

"Now, what's got you screaming from your sleep?" he asked.

"Maragret," Rigby said bluntly.

"The coffee girl? I thought she went to college after the animatronics situation," Benson said.

"She's back, and things got... complicated at the New Years party," Rigby said

"Complicated how?" Benson asked.

"This ladies man right here kissed her. Swear it was like he was back at his first one all over again," Rigby said smirking.

Mordecai looked Rigby angrily, but he simply shrugged. Mordecai rubbed his eyes, hoping to relieve the blurriness from his vision.

Benson's eyes widened from shock before rounding on Mordecai.

"I never would've expected something like that from you. Did you even stop to think?" he asked.

"I could I think when I didn't even know I moved. It's like my mind took a break and my body took over. I feel horrible," Mordecai said, holding his head in his hands.

"Mind taking this from the top?" Benson asked.

"Well, it started at the coffee shop..."

AN: This chapter would've been done a day earlier, but you run into problems when you're typing on a ps3. Issues arose, and I lost everything I typed. But it's done and over with. Now, be prepared for longer spread updates because I'm getting back to my other story. Hope you liked this chapter and anticipating mroe.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: We're continuing the story and all that jazz. By the way, I realized I've been spelling Margaret's name wrong the whole time. lol. My bad, but hopefully I can avoid that later on.

"I hated that," Mordecai said, while rapidly pressing the buttons on the controller.

"Hated what? You're winning," Rigby said, pressing the buttons much more rigorously than Mordecai was.

"No, not that. This is nothing new," Mordecai said with a small smirk, but it quickly disappeared. "I'm talking about having to explain my personal life to Benson."

"Don't be a baby. It wasn't that bad," Rigby said.

"If you were in my situation, you'd understand," Mordecai said.

"Mordecai, no one has ever been in situations you have. Even Skips, and he's pretty much seen it all," Rigby said, tapping the buttons even more violently.

"Unfortunately, that's so true. Can't I live a drama free relationship?" Mordecai said.

"Nope. I remember high school. Remember Mary and Cathy?" Rigby said.

Mordecai shuddered.

"Hope it doesn't come down to that. This'll be even messier than that, considering CJ's a cloud being and all," Mordecai said.

"And both girls were sent to the infirmary after that cat fight. Half the school recorded it too. I believe that was your real 'ladies man' phase," Rigby said smirking, but quickly disappeared as he lost the game.

"It was only senior year. When I finally got the braces taken out. But I do remember one particular mole wanting to take you to the dance," Mordecai said smirking.

Rigby turned red and glared at his friend.

"I turned her down because I thought it would bad on my rep," Rigby said.

"We labeled ourselves 'The Outcasts of High School.' How can you possibly get a worse rep from that point?" Mordecai asked incredibly.

"Apparently chicks still digged you," Rigby said.

"Number 1, they were the jock's leftovers, and I was the sensitive type. They loved guys like that at Pine Hall. Second, I actually remembered the name of the girl I was dating," Mordecai said smirking and putting his feet on the table and hands behind his head.

"That was one time! You have never let me live it down!" Rigby exclaimed, throwing his hands up in an outrage. "You should have got out of your system when you laughed all week about it!"

"Well, it's renewed. And just as funny," Mordecai said, fighting a laugh back.

"What about the time you got the black eye for flirting with Stanfield's girl?" Rigby said smirking.

Mordecai grimaced.

"Don't remind me. That was the last time I ever listen to rumors ever again. Wait, I am I talking about my past relationships? That's why I'm in this mess in the first place!" Mordecai exclaimed.

Rigby shrugged it off like only he could.

"Just for the sake of it. Anyway, just get it over with. Choose one of them. You like one of them more, so pick that one," Rigby said bluntly.

"It's not that simple," Mordecai said.

"It actually is. You're making it harder because you're… well, you," Rigby said.

Mordecai sighed and stood up.

"I'm gonna get me a soda," Mordecai said, walking into the kitchen. He grabbed a soda and sat at the kitchen table.

"I think you need a round of McHooligan's bro," Muscle Man said, walking into the house.

"To be honest, I think so too. Can't things ever be easy on me for once?" Mordecai said, taking a long drag of the soda and wiping his mouth.

"Nope. Because like I said at the party: awkward," Muscle Man said.

"Thanks. That really reassures me," Mordecai said sarcastically.

Muscle Man shrugged.

"Nothing I can really say that would help. Because I've never been in a situation like this. It's always been Starla and only her," Muscle Man said.

"Yeah, lucky you," Mordecai said bitterly. "Unfortunately, I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place."

"You got two girls after you. That's major awesome points in my book!" Muscle Man exclaimed.

"Ah, there's the old Muscle Man. With the small-minded disposition that I remember," Mordecai said.

"Don't use words I don't understand!" Muscle Man exclaimed.

"What? Disposition?" Mordecai asked.

"Don't say it again!" Muscle Man exclaimed. "Anyway, why not just date both of them?"

"For one, I don't roll like that and neither do they. I'd just feel like the biggest slime ball of all time," Mordecai said.

"To be honest, I'm not sure if I could do that to Starla either. But either way, you're screwed," Muscle Man said, walking out of the room.

Mordecai sighed.

"Friggin' fate man. It doesn't like me at all," Mordecai said aloud.

"How was the conversation with Muscle Man?" Rigby asked.

"Pointless," Mordecai said simply.

"As usual, but we can't blame him for being stupid," Rigby said.

"I heard that!" Muscle Man yelled from outside.

"And he's got the ears of a dog," Rigby said.

"Shut up!" Muscle Man yelled.

Then there was a knock on the door and Mordecai went to answer it and it was someone he didn't expect in the least.

"CJ. Um… hey," Mordecai said, swallowing a nervous lump in his throat. "Uh, come in."

"I'm only here because Eileen somehow convinced me to come over here," CJ said, walking in the house.

"You can feel the tension in the air," Rigby said, gesturing all around the room.

"Rigby, shut it. And out," Mordecai said through gritted teeth.

"Alright. You two work out your problems. I won't get in the way," Rigby said, going upstairs.

Mordecai sighed in relief that Rigby went upstairs so easily. But was suddenly rigid as he realized he didn't know what to say to her. Luckily, he wasn't the first one to speak.

"Did you lie to me?" CJ asked.

"About what?" Mordecai asked.

"About you not liking Margaret anymore. Was. It. A. _Lie?" _CJ said, stretching each word like a rubber band.

"No, it wasn't a lie. I don't' think so at least. I don't know what to think. Everything was fine before all of this happened, then… it all crashed down," Mordecai explained.

"Just how much contact have you had with her?" CJ asked.

"None really. Around the time she left, I used a sweater she left behind as an excuse to go see her, but I decided to turn back around. Since then, I haven't seen or heard from her," Mordecai answered honestly.

"Then how did what happened at the party, happen?" CJ asked, her tone questioning.

"I wish I had the answers, but I don't. I never wanted to hurt you. That was a horrible mistake," Mordecai said, his voice full of guilt.

"I still can't help but think about what happened that night. I didn't want an explanation that justified what you did. I just didn't want to think about it at all," CJ said, her tone getting emotional.

"Nothing no one can say really can rationalize what I did. It's a boundary that you don't cross," Mordecai said. "Do you forgive me?"

"Part of me wants to, but the other half is screaming for me to punch you," CJ said.

"I'd deserve it. Go ahead if you want," Mordecai said.

"Alright," CJ said, socking him in the side of the head.

"Ow! Wow, you can throw a punch," Mordecai said, rubbing the sore side of his head before grinning slightly. "Think I'll have brain damage for a while."

"Your brain's already damaged, you idiot. But that made me forgive you just a little," CJ said, smiling slightly.

"What do you mean by slightly?" Mordecai asked.

"I can tolerate you, but there's no way I'm going back down the relationship path. At least, not yet," CJ said.

Mordecai nodded in understanding.

"That's for the best, because I _still _don't know what to do about Margaret," Mordecai said, leaning back and placing a hand on his forehead.

"You mean you haven't talked to her?" CJ asked, surprised.

"No. I've really been trying to avoid her at any means necessary. Mind you, it's not too bad. I still go out and stuff, but… yeah. I'm paranoid while out though," Mordecai said, grinning sheepishly.

"Lemme guess… ducking behind trash cans. Letting other people open doors first, that sort of thing?" CJ asked.

"Er…. kind of?" Mordecai said.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" CJ said.

"Hah. You know me. Total idiot," Mordecai said, pointing at himself with both of this thumbs.

They both laughed at the same time and stared at each other for a minute. Things began to get awkward again.

"Uh, I'm gonna go," CJ said.

"Yeah. See you later?" Mordecai asked, holding out his hand.

"Yeah," CJ said, shaking it and swiftly leaving.

"If that wasn't the most awkward goodbye ever, I don't know what was," Rigby said, walking down the stairs.

"Of course you were listening," Mordecai said, collapsing on the couch.

"Hey, at least you know she doesn't hate you completely," Rigby said.

"At least I've got that much…" Mordecai said.

_Switching over to where CJ is_

"Well, at least things aren't completely horrible between us anymore," CJ muttered to herself as she walked to her car.

"Hey, uh, CJ I think?" Muscle Man said.

"Yeah. What's up Muscle Man?" CJ asked.

"To be real with you, there are maybe some things you need to know before you think about getting back together with Mordecai," Muscle Man said.

"Ok. And that is?" CJ asked. Her curiosity was certainly peaked now.

"First, let me tell you a few things about Mordecai and Margaret. First of all, as soon as Mordecai saw her, it's like he had a drive to win her heart, which I could respect. At times, it really got really pathetic, but that's how Mordecai worked. We even put a bet on him as motivation, but even that didn't work. Margaret dated a lot, so that caused Mordecai to back off a little until she stopped dating for a while. I guess at one point, they sealed the deal when Mordecai came home happier than any of us had ever seen him. He even managed to win the respect of her dad, which, according from Rigby, is a impossible feat to do if you're dating Margaret. Apparently, it involved both of them jumping of out of a helicopter. The fact that they shook hands saved their life, according to the doctor, so he obviously impressed him, but he was in a full body cast for weeks after that. Then things got real. Margaret left for college after a few weeks and I tell you this. I've never seen anything sadder than the way Mordecai was after that. He was depressed for weeks on end and he would just randomly burst into tears at times. Honestly, it was one thing that no one would want to see no matter who you are. You couldn't help but feel sorry for him. All of us kind of helped him through it and eventually we got him back to his old self. Now, it took him until New Year's to even think about dating someone else. The girl was using him to win back her ex, so that backfired. Then he met you at the party and... you know the rest," Muscle Man said in a long rant.

CJ was a giant mixing bowl of emotions right now. Pity, amazement, and shock. Pity from the period of depression, amazement from the lengths he went just to impress her father, and shock from... well, just about everything. Unbelievable the lengths he will go for one person.

_"Not unbelievable. He jumped in front of a rocket to save you, remember?" _CJ thought.

"So you might want to think about all that stuff before you jump to conclusions. Mordecai's a bro, so I don't want him making the wrong choice. He likes who he likes, and even he can't help that, much less you 2," Muscle man explained.

"That's certainly something to think about. Thanks," CJ said, her voice subdued.

"No problem. Now, I'm off to help prepare the best wedding ever. See you later," Muscle Man said, walking off.

"Why does one blue jay have to be so complicated?" CJ said, getting in her car and driving off.

A/N: Done, and I think it was a job well done. Longest chapter in the story so far, and I hope this makes up for the small interval of updates. Anyway, next chapter coming whenever. Catch ya later!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Ok, for one this is a lot earlier than usual, but I got another chapter already done for my other story, so I have time to upload this more. I don't want the updates on my other story to be too frequent(for reasons that are unknown to me), but on this I don't care. There are people who are actually showing they want to see more (i.e Ihopeyoulove18. Thanks for the support man!) I'm not getting too much of that on the other story, so I'll keep this going as often as I can. Enough of that! Time to continue!

Mordecai's happiness significantly began to grow as the days rolled by. The fact that CJ didn't completely hate him anymore brought a considerate skip back to his step.

"You're too happy," Rigby said. "Come on! It's not like you're dating again!"

"No, it's not that, but I don't feel like the biggest jerk on Jerk Alley, and that's good enough reason to celebrate in my book," Mordecai said cheerfully, holding a trash bag in his left hand.

"What about Margaret? Have you forgotten you still have to make things clear with her?" Rigby said.

"Way ahead of you. I already asked Eileen to send her over here so we can get things cleared up. Christmas was just an accident. We got caught up in the memories and stuff," Mordecai said.

"Whatever you say man," Rigby muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mordecai asked, dropping the trash bag and crossing his arms.

"Nothing. You do what you want to do," Rigby said.

Mordecai watched his friend with an apprehensive eye before picking up the trash and tossing it in the dumpster.

"Why do you bother coming with me to the trash? It's not like you help me carry anything," Mordecai said, clapping his hands together to get the dust off.

"I helped you with the trash before," Rigby argued.

"Yeah. Once. Even then, you dropped it, raised you hands in the air yelling, 'This is too hard!'" Mordecai said, holding his gut laughing. "How many times have you said 'This it too hard', I will never know."

"I don't say it that often," Rigby said.

Mordecai stopped walking, crossed his arms, and looked Rigby straight in the eye with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you _really _want to go down that road?" he asked.

"Never mind," Rigby mumbled.

"Hmm-hmm. Thought so. Anyway, we still got the gutters to clean. And I'm getting the hose, since you do nothing with it," Mordecai said.

"Remember that one time I hosed the stuff off the house?" Rigby corrected.

"Not all of it because we found that stupid 'Summertime' song, and that was only once. Since I actually do the work, I'm going to make this as quick as I can. You can play with it after I'm done, I don't care," Mordecai said, waving a dismissive hand at his friend.

"Nah, if we don't have to work, I'd rather play video games," Rigby said.

"Of course you would," Mordecai said, predicting that answer.

"Like you don't goof off when you're working," Rigby retorted.

"But not as much as you. A few times a week for me, but everyday is a bit much. That's why I had to vouch for you to even get this job in the first place. I'm actually thinking about going back to school," Mordecai said, remembering his dream 2 days ago.

"You're not serious about that," Rigby said, taking his friend's words for bluff.

"Nah, I'm thinking about actually going back to school. Art school I guess was a little too narrow on the opportunities list. I may be able to get into college here," Mordecai said.

"Come on man! Are you really going to do a Margaret on me?" Rigby said.

Mordecai visibly flinched. That memory still stung a bit.

"You'll still see me everyday. Just not in the evenings," Mordecai said.

"You're seriously going to do this?" Rigby asked.

"If I can get things started, yeah. Might be able to get a better job too," Mordecai said.

"Where is this coming from? Why the sudden need to go back to _school _of all things?" Rigby said, saying the word with distaste.

"Because this is my chance to do something better. Some things made me think about how downhill my life went. You know I didn't even finish a year of art school?" Mordecai said.

"Yeah. I remember. Because you told me you dropped out. Then we went to apply here and this is where we ended up," Rigby said, gesturing all around the park.

"In a dead-end job that we're probably going to be working. I don't want that. The park is home and all, but I want to do more than this," Mordecai said.

"So you're really going to leave me here?" Rigby said angrily.

"Could you be my friend and support my decision. I know you don't have to like it, but at least support me man. We're bros, and nothing is going to change that. Not even another job," Mordecai explained.

"A bro wouldn't leave me here!" Rigby exclaimed.

"Look, how many times do I have to…" Mordecai stopped himself and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "Look, this is going to happen. If I can do better than this place, I will do it. No guilt trip you try to pull on me will change that. I suggest you get over yourself and get used to the possibility that I won't be here to do the work. You know, because I'm pretty sure that's the only reason you want me around." Mordecai then left with a bitter disposition and walked out of the gates of the park.

Rigby was slightly stunned at the bitterness his friend addressed him with.

"He's right you know," Skips said, walking in the from the kitchen.

"Were you listening?" Rigby asked.

"I was in the kitchen and could hear every word you said and paid attention, so yes. I was listening," Skips said, taking a sip from the cup in his hands. "You think he wants to leave?"

"How could he not with the way he said that stuff. Is working here really that bad?" Rigby said.

"I've worked here for decades, and I understand how straining all the stuff that happens here can take a toll on you. But I'm sure that's not why he wants to leave," Skips explained.

"Why does he want to leave? Because I have no idea," Rigby said.

"I believe it's because of Margaret," Skips said.

"Her again?! Really?!" Rigby asked, throwing his hands up.

"Yes, but not in the way you might think. I've heard that Mordecai dropped out of art school and then filled out an application to work here. I believe he had aspirations to become a professional artist. Get paid well for his work and become a noticeable face. But he dropped out and that broke that dream. Margaret was a painful reminder that she left everything she had ever known here to achieve her aspirations. Mordecai felt as if he could never do that to you, so I also think that's why he hasn't tried to go back to school sooner," Skips explained.

"So I'm the reason that kept him from going back? What changed?" Rigby said.

"Well, he's not moving far away from you and all of his friends. He's only about a half-hour away to get his education, and he'll have a job here in the city so he won't leave anyone behind. This day has been coming for a while now. I think it's long overdue. Also, it was horrible on your part not to support Mordecai's decision," Skips said, his tone getting more disapproving.

"Why? I don't like it. I just kept it real," Rigby said.

"You don't' have to like it, but you could've told him you were supportive. Rather, he wants to know why his best friend wouldn't support him. He believes it was for the selfish reason that you wouldn't have to do any work if he were still here. So, I can't really blame him for being upset with you," Skips explained.

Rigby felt a rush of guilt. No wonder he left so bitterly.

"I didn't mean to do that! I just didn't like the fact that he was going to pull a Margaret on me!" Rigby exclaimed.

"That's not what he's doing. What do you think he has to do in order to pay for college? He still has to work here. College isn't free. Even after he graduates, he'll still be in the city. Just not living in this house anymore. That's why he's not 'Pulling a Margaret' as you call it. Because he's conscious about this decision. But he's not going to talk to you anytime soon unless you apologize. Don't bother trying now. He needs to cool off," Skips explained.

"Yeah ok," Rigby said.

"Darn it man, you're making this harder than it already is," Mordecai said, rubbing his temples.

Mordecai made his way down to the library and looking at books on college level algebra, geometry, and trigonometry. Never hurts to prepare if he does get accepted.

"Mordecai?!" a voice exclaimed.

He looked up to see a familiar person he saw in art school.

"Stacey? Never expected to see you again," Mordecai said, surprised.

"I never expected to see you either. Least of all in a library," she said grinning.

Mordecai sheepishly scratched his head. He never was big on books.

"Yeah, I'm only doing this because I planned on going back to school," Mordecai said.

"You're going back to school? You've changed," Stacey said, her expression amazed

"In this case, change is good. You want to catch up sometimes?" Mordecai asked.

"That would be great. Uh, Cheezers?" she asked.

"That would be great. Uh, if I don't have any work to do, uh, would tomorrow at noon work?" Mordecai asked, praying to God something inconvenient wouldn't happen.

"That works. Now, I'll leave you to your studying," Stacey said.

"Thanks," Mordecai said, going back to his book.

Mordecai's mind began to fry as he sat there, looking through the 1000+ page books over and over and over again, trying to memorize it so he'd have it down to memory. The urge to fall asleep was getting so bad, he'd collapse before he got home and literally take a dirt nap.

Mordecai stood up and walked around and got water to help with the drowsiness.

Hours seemed to have passed, and it was taking all of Mordecai's self control not to leave right now.

Then when he felt satisfied enough that he could memorize the book word/number for word/number, he put the books and went online and looked at information about the Twin Pines college. Luckily, they accepted drop-outs if they worked hard within the first month of school, but the textbooks were crazy expensive. All together, they were $780. And that was just for the one year! To support himself for the other 4 years, he would need $3120! Mordecai's head spun from the amount. He only had about $80. He was going to be working overtime for years before he had enough money to get support himself in college. Luckily because he worked at the park, the food and living arrangements were not a problem, but he needed money. And the park wasn't the best source of income. He needed another job. And he had a good idea of where to go. But first he needed to talk to Benson.

A/N: Mordo's going back to college. Unfortunately, college ain't cheap, and Mordecai's not rich. Next time… well, use your imagination as to what's going to happen. Also, another longer chapter. I'm proud of myself. Until next time


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Not really too much to say other than the fact I think I've put off the Margaret meeting long enough. Hope you're ready. :)

"Uh Benson, could I talk to you?" Mordecai said.

"What are you trying to buy now?" Benson asked, not even looking up from his papers.

"Er, textbooks," Mordecai said, scratching his head.

Benson swiftly looked up from his papers. Whatever he expected Mordecai to say, it certainly wasn't that.

"You must be pulling my leg," Benson said.

"Uh, no. I actually want to get back to college, but it's not cheap. The textbooks are over 3000 dollars for the entire 4 years, and I don't have anywhere near that amount," Mordecai explained.

"Neither do I. This park isn't exactly swimming in money. Why'd you come to me with this?" Benson asked, looking back down at his papers.

"I didn't expect you to give me the money. I just wanted to know if I could switch my hours over 8:00 PM? Because those are the hours I'm not going to be working if I can get that job at the coffee shop," Mordecai explained.

Benson again looked up quickly, eyes widened. He and Rigby didn't normally want to do their work here, but Mordecai's talking about working from day until night? He must be serious about this.

"Alright. If you can get your work for the day done before the day starts or the night beforehand, you are allowed to keep these hours. They are pretty irregular from the park's original hours, but I'm willing to work with you," Benson said.

Mordecai sighed in relief.

"Thanks Benson. I'm really trying to make this happen. It would take me forever on the income of 120 bucks a week," Mordecai said. (Yes I took the 5 Nights at Freddy's income. Don't judge me)

"No problem. But how does Rigby feel about this whole thing?" Benson asked.

Mordecai expression turned into a bitter one.

"I don't want to talk about it," he mumbled.

"That bad?" Benson asked, raising a knowing eyebrow.

"Very. Wish me luck on the job application," Mordecai said, walking out of the door.

He grabbed the cart and began to drive toward the coffee shop.

Then there was the sign he saw in the window for the longest: "Waiter/Waitress needed. Salary: $10 an hour for a full day's work of 15 hours. Vacation days depend on how well you work."

Mordecai quickly went over the details in his mind. That's $1050 a week and $4200 a month. He'd have enough money for one year in a week. This would work perfectly. Mordecai walked inside and knocked on the door.

"Come in," a voice said.

Mordecai was about to walked inside, when he remembered he had never seen the person who owns this place.

"Um... hello?" Mordecai said, walking into a faintly lit room. There was a desk right across from the doorway and a man was inside, arms crossed and head down.

"You actually here about the job?" the man asked.

"Um... yes sir," Mordecai said, his apprehension growing.

"You're hired," the man said simply.

"Wait, it's that easy?" Mordecai asked in disbelief.

"Well, considering no one applies for the job anyway, more help, no matter how good or bad it may be, is always a big help. What's your name?" the man asked.

"Mordecai."

"Well Mordecai, grab a uniform, and get to work," the man said, gesturing to a long hallway of uniforms. It seems like he had one for every size and shape.

Mordecai grabbed one that looked like it would fit him and walked outside. The uniform turned out to be strangely comfortable. Like he was lying in his 2 mattress bed the whole time. He felt like he could fall asleep standing up in this.

"Mordecai? You work here now?" Eileen asked, her expression shocked.

"Uh, yeah. I needed some extra money and I decided to work here," Mordecai said.

"But it's from 6 AM to 8 PM. Doesn't that interfere with your job at the park? Oh, don't tell me you quit," Eileen said, her expression slightly fearful.

"No, of course I didn't quit. While this job may be good, it won't instantly give the income for an apartment. No, I just asked Benson could I work during the night rather during the day and he granted me that," Mordecai explained.

"Well, that's good, but why are you working here? You never decided to work here before," Eileen said.

"Well, I've decided to go to Twin Pines college, but it's not cheap," Mordecai said, recalling the prices.

"You're going to college? What changed that made you decide to go back to school. From what Rigby told me, you dropped out of art school," Eileen said.

"Rigby seems to tell everyone that," Mordecai said through gritted teeth. "But I dropped out because I slacked off and my performance suffered for it. I figured that I couldn't handle it, so I took the easy way out and dropped out. But now I realize that this is not how I want to spend the rest of my life. Living in someone else's home for the rest of my life, working at minimum wage. When you start to think about things, you decide to make a change."

"Well, I'm proud for you making that decision, but how does everyone else feel about it?" Eileen asked.

"Only Rigby and Benson know. Benson was understanding, but... Rigby hated the idea," Mordecai said, his tone bitter again.

"Of course he would hate it. His best friend's going away," Eileen reasoned.

"I'm not going away. I would understand it more if I was going to another state to go to college, but I'm not. I'm staying here in the city so he doesn't have to go through that. He just won't see me as often because of my college work. I told him things would not change between us, but he seems to be acting like the selfish turd from high school," Mordecai said, his tone getting louder. But he took a deep breath to calm himself. "Look, even he is unable to talk me out of this, so don't you even bother to try."

"I wasn't. I do understand why you want this," Eileen said.

Mordecai nodded in satisfaction.

"Thanks for understanding. Now, is this place always empty?" Mordecai asked.

"Every once in a while, but most days it gets insanely busy. You joined on a good day. It's hard trying to service everyone when you're the only one in here," Eileen said.

"Yeah, I bet. Well, at least I'll get some exercise," Mordecai said, jokingly jogging in place.

Eileen laughed at his antics.

"You're in a good mood, strangely enough," Eileen said.

"Well, the fact that I know CJ doesn't completely hate me now is very uplifting," Mordecai said.

"You talked to her?" Eileen asked, raising both her eyebrows.

"Yup, and things are good. They aren't what they were before, but good," Mordecai said cheerfully.

"When you say you two aren't what you were before..."

"We aren't in a relationship anymore. Yes Eileen, I need to figure this out first. I got that," Mordecai said knowingly.

She smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. You know I have to check with you, Mr. Stubborn," Eileen said.

"Stubborn? Me?" Mordecai said, feigning shock. "Surely you jest."

"I'd say... Oh, wow," Eileen suddenly said, turning the other direction.

"Wow, wha-" Mordecai said, turning around. "Oh, hey Margaret."

There was that particular cardinal that Mordecai needed to talk to.

"Hey, Mordecai. G-Good to see you," Margaret said, her voice sounding nervous.

Mordecai furrowed his eyebrows in concern.

"You alright? You look nervous about something. I promise I don't bite. Probably," Mordecai joked, smiling widely.

The last thing Mordecai expected after that was for Margaret to run out of the shop.

"Margaret?" Mordecai called, but she was already gone. "What was that?" (Hey, I didn't say how long they would talk. *Insert troll face here*)

"I still don't think she's ready to talk," Eileen said.

"I guess, but it wasn't necessary to run out of the room. Made it look like she saw a ghost," Mordecai said.

"Ghost of Christmas Past, Present, and a possible Future," Eileen mumbled at a volume that Mordecai was unable to hear.

"Anyway, so we're getting paid to just stand here right now. Anything to do around here?" Mordecai asked.

"Uh, just the TV. It's just like yours at the park," Eileen said.

"Cool," Mordecai said, turning the TV on .

He flipped through the channels, but nothing was on that interested him. Eileen was wiping the counters when Mordecai decide to bring up a topic that interested him.

"So what's up with the boss?" Mordecai asked.

"No one really knows. I get my paycheck through the mail and I never saw his face. It weirds me out, but I learned to ignore it," Eileen explained. "He still pays even for the days no one comes in the shop. As long as we're in here, we get paid."

"Well, that's awesome. So I'll have an easy first day. That's more than I can say when I applied for the park. I was nearly killed by a black hole that spawned from me and Rigby tying 100 times in a row on Rock, Paper, Scissors," Mordecai explained.

"How is that even possible to tie 100 times in a row?" Eileen asked.

"Don't know, but we never tie anymore. If this day can be chill, I'm going to enjoy every minute of it," Mordecai said.

"You and me both. Should we get CJ and Rigby over here?" Eileen asked.

Mordecai fixed here with a stare that said, 'Are you kidding me?'

"Ok, just CJ then. You're going to have to talk to him sooner or later," Eileen said.

"I'll pick later when I get back to the house. I'd rather not end up punching Rigby today, even though I do it most days of the week," Mordecai said.

"All right, I'll call her," Eileen said, walking toward a far corner before making the call.

"What's with you Margaret?" Mordecai muttered in thought.

A/N: This was meant to be uploaded a lot sooner, but I got lazy. But anyway, I'm sure all of you are used to it, right? Anyway, next chapter is uploaded whenever. Peace. PS: Sorry for being a troll about the Margaret thing, but I had to do it. :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Also, if you're curious as to how many chapters there will be, even I don't know. This all coming to me as I go along, so anything could happen. Expect the pairing at the end. I know exactly what it's going to be. Pray I choose the one you want. Anyway, onward and up!(On a Tuesday)

After the day shift was over, and very few customers came in, Mordecai went home and got his share of the work done at the park. He wasn't exhausted because he didn't have to do work, so it was relatively effortless to do Mordecai walked in the house, it was almost 9 and he planned on going straight to bed in time for work tomorrow. But he saw Rigby waiting on the couch. Not playing video games or watching TV. Just…. sitting there.

"I'll bite. What are you doing?" Mordecai asked.

"I need to talk to you. Look man, I'm sorry about yesterday. I really just think you were just leaving all of us," Rigby said.

Mordecai had to face palm at his friend's words.

"Need I remind you how much I stressed the fact that I'm not going away? You just won't see me as often because of the work that I have to do. Because that's the life of a college student. I spent 4 years wasting my time with a low wage job when at this point I could've already graduated and got a better job. Don't get me wrong, I don't regret the people I've met, but it's just…"

"You don't have to explain anything. I was the one acting like a turd, remember?" Rigby said.

"Yes I remember. And when don't you act like a turd?" Mordecai asked, smiling.

"Don't try to tell me you don't act turdish at times?" Rigby said.

"I'm not going to say that. Though you are way worse than me," Mordecai said.

"Whatever. So are we good?" Rigby said.

"Yeah, we're good. But I need to get to bed though," Mordecai said, going up the stairs.

"What?! It's not even 9 yet!" Rigby exclaimed.

"New job, remember?" Mordecai said.

"Aw that's jank! Even Benson gives us till 9 to get to work," Rigby complained.

"Well I have to get to work at 6. Sorry, but I don't have much time for slacking anymore," Mordecai said, going up the stairs. Instead of his alarm being set to 8:30, he switched it to 5:30. He then collapsed on his bed and fell asleep 10 minutes later.

When his alarm went off, Mordecai practically pounded the alarm before trying to get up. He rubbed his eyes to relieve the itch and stretched to try and relieve some of that morning soreness. He performed his morning proclivities: shower, teeth, and breakfast. He then put on his uniform and walked out of the door at 5:56. He took the cart and drove to the coffee shop and was stopped in his tracks when he walked in. The place was _packed. _Not only was every seat taken, but there was a line that led outside. Mordecai jolted himself out of his shock got behind the counter to help.

"How do this many people get up this early?" Mordecai asked as he prepared the coffee machine. At least some skill came out of working with a crazy coffee bean and his even crazier translator.

"The same way we do. Because of our jobs," Eileen said, grabbing 2 trays and running to the tables.

"Oh, this sucks man," Mordecai said, grabbing the mug and pouring coffee into cups. "Uh, how many cups of coffee?"

"20, but you'll have to make another pot for them all," Eileen yelled across the room. "I saved you some time by putting all of the sugar and all the stuff on all of the tables."

"Thanks," Mordecai said, moving his hands furiously to grab everything. He put all 4 cups for one table on the tray and gave them to one table before having to go to the other tables.

"Where's my coffee?!" a man yelled.

"It's coming! Please be patient," Mordecai yelled back, making another pot of coffee.

"While that's being made, can you help me get these trays out to everyone?" Eileen asked.

"Sure," Mordecai said, grabbing 6 trays and balancing them on top of each other. Eileen tagged them all with the specific table they need to go to. _"Thank you for that," _Mordecai thought.

He passed them all out before heading back and grabbing 6 more trays and passed those out.

"How does she do this by herself is beyond me," Mordecai said, as sweat began dripping down his face as he went back to the coffee pot and started pouring the cups again.

As soon as one of the tables was cleared out, it was instantly filled again. Mordecai sighed. This was going to be a while before everyone was done. And this is how it was for the next _hour. _They had to go back to back to back for an hour straight for all of the customers to clear out. It took an hour because more started showing up. By the time they all left, Mordecai was on the floor, panting and sweating. Eileen was still on her feet, but breathing heavily.

"That… was…. _horrible,_" Mordecai said.

"Be lucky. That was... an easy day," Eileen said.

_"Easy?" _Mordecai breathed with as much emphasis as he could.

"A lot of people... don't go anywhere this early on a Saturday, but a lot of them do. But even more people… have to get up early on a Monday. Better prepare yourself for Monday, because this place is going to be packed even more on Monday," Eileen explained.

Mordecai groaned. This was not how he saw this job going.

"Come on. Get up. We have to clean this place up," Eileen said, shaking Mordecai.

Mordecai stood on his sore legs and shook his sore arms. Eileen handed him cleaner and a washcloth.

"You handle the tables. I'll mop the floors," she said.

Mordecai looked the tables. It looked like people were spilling more coffee than they were drinking. Mordecai had to really push his arms to keep going.

"So, is that it?" Mordecai asked after he finished the tables. Eileen had already finished the floors when Mordecai finished.

"For now. They'll be back by night, though in not as many numbers. Though it'll guarantee you'll go home exhausted," Eileen said.

"Fantastic. Can I make a breakfast run?" Mordecai asked.

"Where are you going?" Eileen asked.

"Pancake Planet," Mordecai said.

"Hold on. I have some cash. I want a few pancakes. I didn't have a chance to eat this morning," Eileen said, digging into her pockets. "Oh, wash your hands first. I don't want the smell of cleaner all on my food."

"Noted," Mordecai said after sniffing his hands and reeling back from how strong the smell was. He went back into the kitchen and washed his hands and dried them before heading back and grabbing the $5 Eileen gave him along with some change

"I want 10 pancakes. That's for the tax," Eileen said.

"Alright. I just hope I don't get docked for this," Mordecai said.

"Don't worry, I'm covering for you. The boss is cool about that," Eileen said.

Mordecai sighed in relief.

"Oh, that's a relief. I'll be back as soon as I can," he said, walking to the cart.

"Hey Mordecai," CJ said, walking past.

Oh, hey. I've official wondered this job pays so well. Because it could potentially kill you," Mordecai said.

"You work at the coffee shop now? What made you do that?" CJ said.

"Trying to go back to college, and it's not cheap. It would take me years on the park's salary, so I'm working here. I work nights at the park and I work the entire day at the coffee shop. This morning was rough," Mordecai explained.

"Yeah, I've been there on a Monday. I pity how much running around you'll be doing. But it's a good thing you're going back to school. I know Rigby didn't finish high school, but you did and even attempted to go to art school, but that didn't work out," CJ said.

"No. Because I got lazy and dropped out. Real smart of me when I had a scholarship to the place. I didn't have to pay a cent, but now I have to nearly break my limbs trying to keep up with the customers that come in here," Mordecai said with a resentful tone.

"Better late than never. Anyway, where are you heading now?" CJ asked.

"Pancake Planet. I'm making a breakfast run for the both of us while Eileen's holding down the fort as it were," Mordecai said, getting in the cart.

"I'll join you. I'm pretty hungry this morning myself," CJ said, getting in the cart.

"When aren't you hungry?" Mordecai joked, driving off.

"Nice to meet you black pot. I'm a black kettle," CJ said, gesturing between the 2 of them.

"Ok, ok, I admit, I can be a little..."

"Gluttonous?" CJ said smiling.

"I don't over indulge. I have a fast metabolism," Mordecai argued.

"That's what they all say. I have yet to see medical proof," CJ said, elbowing his stomach.

Mordecai reeled back and swerved the cart slightly before straightening out.

"Are you trying to kill us?" Mordecai asked with a glare.

"Not my fault you can handle a nudge," CJ said.

"A nudge I can handle. Keeping the cart straight while being nudged is a challenge," Mordecai said, his attention focused on the road.

"Fine then. No more nudging. So how have you been?" CJ asked.

"Taking one day at a time. You?" Mordecai asked.

"Eh, pretty good. Just started dating someone else..."

Mordecai suddenly hit the brakes on the cart and swiftly turned his head turned toward CJ.

"WHAT?!" Mordecai yelled.

"I'm kidding! Now who's trying to kill us? That car in the back nearly hit us," CJ said, jerking a thumb toward the honking car. Mordecai started driving, though with a slight apprehension.

"You know you can't joke about things like that. I take stuff like that seriously," Mordecai said.

"Why so serious?" CJ said, grinning.

"Because if you know me at all, you know I take stuff like that seriously. And I don't like it, even though you are fully within your rights to do so," Mordecai said, his tone becoming resentful again.

"Are you done hating yourself so we can move on with our lives? I don't hate you, so why are you hating you?" CJ asked.

"You may, for some strange reason are able to get over what I did, but I can't. Because it messes with my mind as far as any type of faithfulness is concerned," Mordecai said.

"You don't know why you did it and yet you're resentful about it. In all honesty, that's dumb," CJ said.

"I _know _it's dumb, but welcome to my life," Mordecai said, parking the cart. "Well, we're here, and luckily, the line isn't long. Let's get our food and get out."

"Could you loosen up a bit? Feel like I'm making a breakfast run with my uptight boss," CJ said.

"I am not uptight! I just need to get back to work," Mordecai said.

"See? Uptight," CJ said.

"You're too down-tight," Mordecai retorted.

"That's not even a thing!" CJ exclaimed. "Now you're just not making sense."

"That's the point," Mordecai said, walking up to the counter.

"All of that time away from me must've fried your brain," CJ said, waving her hand over his head similar to a fan.

"My brain is perfectly raw, thank you very much. What are you getting?" Mordecai asked.

"Um..."

"Just how many times am I going to meet you in a row?" Stacey said from behind the counter.

"You work at Pancake Planet?" Mordecai said surprised.

"Officially a week ago. Because they offered me free pancakes on Saturdays along with a paycheck. So this your girlfriend? I must say you've grown up since the last time I saw you," Stacey said.

"No, we're not dating. I screwed that up majorly," Mordecai said.

"I don't even want to know about another Mordecai epic failure. We still meeting today?" Stacey said.

Mordecai smacked his forehead in idiocy.

"Ok, how'd you screw up now?" Stacey asked.

"He has to work the rest of the day, hence the uniform he's wearing. I guess he forgot that you would have work," CJ clarified.

"Another epic fail, am I right?" Mordecai said, still holding his forehead.

"Majorly. So when are you _actually _free?" Stacey asked.

"Depends on when I can get a day off. I only just got the job," Mordecai said, scratching the back of his head. "Er, sorry I screwed up."

"Ah, I'm used to it from you. Anyway, what are you ordering?" Stacey asked.

"Whatever she's getting and 2 10 pancake platters," Mordecai said.

"Why not just order 20 of them?" Stacey asked.

Mordecai rolled his eyes.

"They're not both for me. The other is for a friend. Don't think you presume to know me," he said.

"I do know you. Well, at least I did before. So how about..." Stacey said, writing on a piece of paper and handing it to Mordecai. "... you call me when you figure it out?"

Mordecai blushed a little at how it sounded, but he took the number.

"Well, hopefully I can figure out when I won't have to work, but you might be waiting a while," he said.

"I got time," Stacey said, grabbing bags from a co-worker behind her. "Well, here's your food and you owe me a call mister."

"You'll get it. Bye," Mordecai said, grabbing the bags and exiting the shop.

"Ok, the tension between you to was thick enough where you couldn't cut it with a knife. You would need more like a bone saw," CJ said, looking through her bag and checking to make sure everything was there. "Ex?"

"Art school partner. We never dated, though people told me I should," Mordecai said, placing the bags in the back of the cart.

"If you did, we possibly be where we are now," CJ said.

Mordecai flinched and nearly took the wheel off in the process.

"Possibly," he said, his hands turning white on the steering wheel.

"I didn't mean it like-"

"It's ok. I understand," Mordecai said, his voice quiet.

"You know I hate when you act all solemn. Like you just got back from a funeral!" CJ exclaimed.

"Until everything is completely wrapped up, what you see is what you get," Mordecai said, focusing on the road.

CJ sighed and the rest of the trip was silent.

As soon as they got to the coffee shop, Mordecai instantly hopped up and got his food inside, but to his displeasure there were more customers. His limbs haven't calmed down from the morning.

"Hold this please," he said to CJ before having to go to work.

He started waiting tables again back to back to back. Making coffee, pour it, serve it. Rinse and repeat for the next few minutes. It wasn't nearly as long as this morning, but was enough to get the soreness in his limbs going again. Of course, to Mordecai's displeasure, one of the customers wasn't interested in the coffee at all. Rather, his focus was on CJ.

The urge to smack his head into the desk was strong, but he knew he had no grounds to do that. So after pretty much everyone else was gone, he handed Eileen her breakfast and ate his an attempt to focus on something else. It was hardly working.

CJ had the strange feeling you get when someone is watching you and when she turned around, that particular feeling was right. Guaranteed, he was rather handsome to her, but it was still creepy

"Can I help you?" she asked, turning around and crossing her arms.

"How are you doing?" he asked

"Fine. Uncomfortable that you're staring at me. Either say something, or stop staring before you lose your eyes," CJ said.

"You want to go out? I mean, if you're not dating someone already," the man said.

CJ stole a glance at Mordecai. He was looking directly at his food, but she could see the expression on his face. If his stare had heat on it, his food would be cinders. And the desk. And the entire building. But he's holding back because he knows he has no right to interfere.

"Not interested," CJ said simply.

She could see the veins in Mordecai's neck retract a little. Not much, but it was something.

The man shrugged.

"Alright. If you change your mind…"

"I'm sure I won't," CJ said with a bit of emphasis.

"Don't pop a blood vessel," Eileen said to Mordecai.

"It's still strange to me. I had the feeling to bash the guy's face into the table," Mordecai said.

"At least you know self-control. You act like you didn't see this possibility coming," Eileen said.

"I was either to stupid not to, or I ignored it. Either was, this situation is not going well for me," Mordecai said.

"You haven't been trying to figure this out, have you? This is not only affecting you. Whether you know it or not, Margaret and CJ are waiting for an answer. One or the other," Eileen said.

"You don't think I know that? Part of me is trying to _avoid _thinking about this because the answer may not be the best one," Mordecai said.

_"Is _there a such thing as 'the best one?' There is no 'best one.' It is what it is. It's CJ or Margaret. Simple," Eileen said.

"Simple is not the same thing as easy," Mordecai said, his hands rubbing his forehead.

"You need a push, because you're not going to do make this discovery on your own," Eileen said, hand under her chin. "You said there's someone named Skips that helps with a bunch of your problems. Maybe he can help with this one."

"How could he possibly help me with this?" Mordecai asked.

"You never know. If you won't ask him, I will, cause this is getting ridiculous," Eileen said, crossing her arms.

"I'm not asking him that. That'll just feel plain weird," Mordecai said.

"Then I definitely wi-" Eileen cut herself off as yelling suddenly popped up. CJ's voice in particular. And it was directed at the man from earlier.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Mordecai asked walking up to the 2.

"Nothing. He's just been badgering me a little too much and it's annoying me to no end. I guess he doesn't take rejection well," CJ said.

"No, I don't. Persistence is one of my best qualities," the man said.

"Well, right now, it's one of your most annoying ones," CJ snapped.

"Sir, if you can't stop messing with the customers, we're going to have to ask you to leave," Eileen said.

"You can ask me to leave, but that doesn't mean I will," the man said.

"You will leave willingly or I will _make _you," Mordecai threatened.

"Really? How are you gonna make _me _leave, toothpick?" the man said, flexing. Mordecai had to admit. He looked strong.

"Oh, like this," Mordecai said, grabbing the man by the back of his jacket and throwing him out of the shop.

When Mordecai came back, he could see both Eileen and CJ doubled over in laughter. Mordecai even had to smile and how little effort that took.

"There's an expression that comes to mind here. Not putting your money where your mouth is," he said, placing a coin on top of his beak.

The door opened again and the guy he threw out came back again.

"You only did that because I wasn't ready," he said.

Mordecai pretended to check a watch.

"Are you ready now?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" the man asked.

Mordecai got up, grabbed him by his jacket, and threw him out again. Somehow, the 2 women managed to laugh even harder at this. Mordecai dusted his hands and went to go sit back down, but the guy came back again. This time Mordecai lost his patience.

"Listen, if you don't get out and stay out, I'm going to call the cops. Which would you rather take?" Mordecai asked, taking his phone out.

The man finally seemed to take the hint and left. Mordecai threw his hands up in his signature outrage. Well, his and Rigby's.

"Are there always stubborn d-bags like that?" Mordecai asked.

"Every once in a while, but not too often. Unfortunately, I can't handle them like that," Eileen said, smiling widely. "Well, we got about 8 hours to kill and we don't have too many customers until a few minutes before 8, so any ideas of how to kill time?"

"I got nothing," Mordecai said.

"Me neither," CJ said.

The door opened again, and Mordecai closed his eyes tightly. If it was the same guy, he was going to punch him so hard. But it was only Rigby.

"Hey man," Mordecai said, holding out his fist.

"Hey. Just wondering how things are going here," Rigby said, hitting Mordecai's fist.

"Fine. Had to throw out a douche a while ago, but that's about it," Mordecai said.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would've recorded it!" Rigby said with excitement.

"It just happened 2 minutes ago. I wouldn't have had time to get you," Mordecai said.

"I'm upset that I missed it though. Hey Eileen, CJ," Rigby said.

"Hey Rigby," they said simultaneously.

"How's the park?" Mordecai asked.

"Harder because you're not there. I hated mowing the lawn," Rigby said.

"Christmas is in 2 days. How can the grass even grow?" Mordecai asked. (Ok, fact is, that was a Christmas party. Not actually Christmas, so therefore that didn't actually happen on Christmas. Just sayin)

"You think I know? Anyway, you got the trash and the dishes waiting for you when you get back ," Rigby said.

"Thanks for the heads up. I guess Benson gave you the long job because I got this job, right?" Mordecai asked, already knowing the answer.

"You guessed it. I think he's actually more fond of you than me," Rigby said.

"That's probably cause I don't slack off every day. Hint hint," Mordecai said.

"I get the hint. I've got no room to slack off no that you're here. I know that it's actually a good thing, but I don't have to like it," Rigby said, crossing his arms.

"You think I like having to get up early, work over half of the day, and then I have to do more work before I can sleep. That week's paycheck will be well earned," Mordecai said.

"How much do you make here?" Rigby asked.

"$1050 a week, 4200 a month," Mordecai said.

Rigby eyes widened.

"Can I get a job here?" Rigby asked.

"Do you want to do my schedule?" Mordecai asked, raising an eyebrow.

Rigby shuddered.

"On second thought, never mind. I don't want to know what a slave feels like," Rigby said.

"Thought so. While the paycheck is good, I have to run myself ragged to earn the money. Another reason why I want to go to college. I won't have to work that hard to earn a decent living," Mordecai said.

"Yeah, but the money here is amazing compared to our paycheck at the park. You earn more money in a week here than you do in a month at the park," Rigby said.

"Yeah, I have to work at least a full month here before I have enough cash to pay for school. I don't know if I can work 2 jobs _and _go to school," Mordecai said.

"I'd jump in a volcano before I'd do that," Rigby said.

Mordecai rolled his eyes.

"Of course you would, but some people have to do that. Whether I like it or not, I'm going to have a hard future ahead of me," Mordecai said.

"Well, good luck with that. Anyway, if you get your own apartment, can I bunk with you?" Rigby asked.

"You could, but you would have to get up even earlier to make it to work on time," Mordecai said. "And I will make sure you get up in time."

"Way to ruin it," Rigby mumbled.

"Hey, I'm just being real with you. And there's no way you're living in my house without a job. I don't care what you do with the money, but you will work," Mordecai said.

"Ah, you getting this job has taken all of the fun out of you," Rigby said.

"And you have too much fun inside of you. Can learn to be serious sometimes?" CJ asked.

"Not really. It's my one and only rule. Never take stuff too seriously," Rigby said.

"That will never get you ahead in life. But I'm going to head on home because it's getting a little boring around here, no offense to any of you. Bye," CJ said.

"Bye," Mordecai, Eileen, and Rigby said.

"Rigby, can I talk to you?" Eileen asked.

"Sure. What is it?" Rigby asked.

"Can you get your friend Skips to help out with Mordecai's 'situation?' He's doing nothing to solve it himself," Eileen said.

"Eileen!" Mordecai exclaimed with a glare.

"I'll definitely do that. To be honest, he needs help," Rigby said.

"I still don't Skips will help," Mordecai asked.

"Maybe he's got some supernatural way to help you figure it out. This is Skips, you know. He has a solution to pretty much everything," Rigby said.

"Whatever. It better not weird, embarrassing, or both," Mordecai said, before lowering his voice. "Even though it probably will..."

A/N: This chapter turned out very long winded, but I kind of struggled to write it, so cut me some slack. Anyway, till next time


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Slow updates, and forgive me for that. I'm getting lazy, which is not a good thing when you're keeping people waiting. Anyway, time for the next chapter. And my thoughts on the episode of Sad Sax? If I told you, I'd spoil the pairing. Make your own assumptions. What did you think? DId you like it, or was it pure butt?

Eileen's prediction was correct. The place got packed again, not as bad as this morning, but pretty intense none the less. There was a line going out of the door, but more people didn't show up constantly. Mordecai was running around along with Eileen for a good 20 minutes before everyone was gone. After the morning, that was pretty much a warmup. Even tho his arms were sore slightly and he was panting.

"Only 10 minutes until quitting time. I'm going straight to bed as soon as I get home," Mordecai said.

"You and me both. And I'm a bit concerned about something," Eileen said.

"What is it?" Mordecai asked.

"Maragret. She's gone off the radar ever since her little dash from the shop. She doesn't look to eager to tackle this problem either," Eileen said.

"What does she have to run from?" Mordecai asked.

"In this situation, she's just as guilty as you. I suppose seeing you was a trigger to what happened. That, or she's attracted to you again," Eileen said.

"I bet money on the first choice. Either way, I never wanted things to be awkward between us," Mordecai said.

"Well, that's exactly what's happeneding," Eileen said, before the bell rung. "Time to go. Need a ride?"

"Yeah. Rigby had to take the cart back because Benson was going to blow a gasket. Plus there's the fact that I didn't ask anyone to come get me," Mordecai said with a sheepish grin.

"Classic Mordecai," Eileen said smiling. "Come on. I'll give you a ride."

But when they turned to the door, the guy that was bothering CJ earlier was back. Only this time he had 4 other guys with him. Mordecai felt an intense apprehension as they walked in.

"You again?" Mordecai said, crossing his arms.

"Me again. I don't appreciate you throwing me out," he said.

"That's what happens when you bother a friend of mine. Be glad I didn't curb stomp you when you came back the 3rd time," Mordecai said, his face even.

"Get him," the man said.

All 5 of them charged at Mordecai and he power slid under the legs of one guy. Eileen was alredy on the move, and they were out of the shop in a second.

Eileen tossed Mordecai the keys and he quickly made to start the engine and drive away.

"Whew. That was close. Luckily, I was good at baseball in high school," Mordecai said, before a loud crash was heard that made them jerk forward.

Mordecai looked back to see they same guys crashing into their car. Their car was easily faster than Eileen's.

"Crud," Mordecai said, before there was another crash that made them spin out of control.

Mordecai rapidly turned the wheel to try and regulate the car. It half worked until they hit a car that was on the other lane and sent them spinning again. Then they were hit again, which was a winner because it sent them tumbling down a hill on the side. Eileen quickly made to fasten herself in a seatbelt, but Mordecai was not as fast. The force caused him to fly out of the broken windshield and into a tree at a swift speed. Once he fell, he didn't move.

"Are they dead? If you killed them, we are done for!" one of the men said.

Eileen could feel blood on the side of her head. When she heard the men, she tilted her head to the side and closed her eyes, motionless.

She could hear gravel shuffling in the dirt from their footsteps.

"Aw man, where's the other guy?" one of them said.

"Over there. I think he got it the worst," one man said. "I didn't want to kill them! Especially the girl."

"Let's just get out of here," one of them said.

Eileen heard running before there was the sound of an engine turning over and a loud screech of tires. They were gone.

Eileen quckly unfastened herself out of the seatbelt and got out of the car. She fell to the ground as soon as she got out, her legs feeling like jelly. Her ears were ringing, but by the sound of things, Mordecai was in worse shape.

Eileen looked around the area and saw his figure motionless on the ground.

"Oh, please be alive," Eileen said, desperately.

She limped over to him and put to fingers on his pulse point. It was faint, but it was there.

"Can you send an ambulance quick? My friend is hurt after we crashed into a ditch," Eileen said, quickly making steps to call 911.

"We have your location. Wait there while paramedics get to your location," the woman on the other side said.

"Tell them to hurry up!" Eileen exclaimed, ending the call. "You better not Mordecai. Don't you even dare try."

Her eyes began to water before flinching from a sudden bite of pain on her head wound.

Eileen went up the ditch to wait for the paramedics when they arrived. The scrapes, bruising, and concussion were bothering her badly, but she gritted her teeth tightly and strived to fight it.

She could finally hear the sounds of sirens heading their way.

"Where's the second victim?" the paramedic asked as soon as he saw Eileen.

Eileen swallowed hard. She did not like the sound of the word 'victim' at all.

"Down in the ditch," Eileen said through a strained voice.

They grabbed a stretcher and went down to go get Mordecai.

Eileen felt her knees suddenly spaz out before she fell to get ground.

"We got a bad accident here. 2 victims. One a male blue jay, the other a female mole. Female will be through some pain, but she'll make it," the man said, as soon as he got Mordecai in the ambulance. He looked at Mordecai with a sad face. "The second... I wish I could say for certain."

Eileen let out a stifled sob at these words. She got in the ambulance and rode with Mordecai on the way to the hospital, praying the entire way.

A/N: Today's chapter was short, but I just wanted to get something cranked out for you guys. I certainly hope I've got you guys hooked for the next chapter. Poor Mordo. Until the next time.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I know I left a few people hanging and wondering on the last chapter. If I did, good. That's exactly what I wanted to achieve. :) I'm so cruel that way. Anyway, time to continue.

"Mordecai! Mordecai!" a voice echoed throughout his head. Mordecai's eyes snapped open and he realized he was in that same dream state he had before, Margaret being the only other presence around.

"This again? What am I doing here?" Mordecai asked.

"You and Eileen crashed because of some thugs," Margaret said.

"Is she alright?" Mordecai quickly asked.

"She'll be fine. You flew through the windshield and hit a tree, however," Margaret said.

Mordecai froze up for a second.

"Am- Am I dead?" Mordecai asked.

"Be real. When Muscle Man died from that accident, Death went to go get his soul. You wouldn't just automatically show up in heaven," Margaret said.

"Oh," Mordecai said, sighing in relief. "Well, why am I here?"

"You're unconscious. This is your dream state, and I'm basically the gatekeeper of this place," Margaret said.

"In the form of Margaret," Mordecai quipped.

"Yes, in the form of Margaret. My form was established in high school. When you turned red every time you saw her," Gatekeeper said.

Mordecai turned red and closed his eyes, trying to wipe his mind of the memories.

"Do me a favor, and don't bring it up. I'm already having a difficult time dealing with this," Mordecai said.

"Ah, your conflict. Save yourself the time and pain, and just ask Skips. He does know someone that can help you out," Gatekeeper said.

"Why don't you just tell me?" Mordecai asked.

"Ah, because it's not as fun as what's in store for you," Gatekeeper said, grinning widely.

"So my subconscious has a sense of humor. Who would've thought?" Mordecai said.

Eileen was lying in a hospital bed with her head bandaged and her bruises/scrapes patched, but she was sitting with a fearful air. She had the hospital sheets in a grip so tight, her hand was turning white. The doctors refused to update her on what was happening, which was giving her the wrong impression. She had called Margaret, CJ, and Rigby, who would tell everyone at the park. All of which immediately started coming over as soon as they were told.

The first to arrive was Rigby and the park workers.

"Where's Mordecai?" Rigby asked immediately.

"Still in OR, and that worries me," Eileen said, her hand not letting go of the sheet.

"What happened?" Benson asked.

"We were closing up the shop, and the guy that Mordecai kicked out earlier came back again, only this time there were 4 other guys with him. Mordecai got past them and we got in my car to get out. They decided to chase us, and we ended up crashing into a ditch. Before we crashed, I at least managed to get a seat belt on. Mordecai was halfway there before the car landed and... sent him flying out of the windshield," Eileen said, tears beginning to well up in her eyes again.

The expressions on their faces were half and half. Skips, Fives, and Pops looked upset at the news. Rigby, Benson, and Muscle Man looked _angry. _

"Do you know what they looked like?" Rigby asked in a furious voice.

Skips turned to the others and already knew what was on their minds.

"Now's not the time for that. Right now, we-"

"Where is he?" Margaret asked as soon as she walked in the door.

"Still in OR. The doctors won't tell us what's going on and we're allowed no where near," Eileen said.

"How this happen?" Margaret asked.

"Some thugs from the coffee shop ran them off the road. Mordecai ended up flying through the windshield," Rigby said, his tone half furious, half shaky.

Margaret held up her hands to cover her mouth and her eyes got a little watery.

"Is he OK?" she asked.

"That's the problem. We don't know. The doctors won't tell us anything," Eileen said.

"Which is stupid!" Rigby said, throwing his hands up in an outrage.

"Calm down. It won't do us any good to lose our heads now. All we can do is wait," Benson said.

"I agree with Rigby. It blows that they won't tell us anything," Muscle Man said.

"I second that," Fives said.

"I third it," Margaret said.

"Fourth," Pops said.

"We can complain about it all we want, but there's nothing we can do," Skips said. "As much as I want to know too, it does us no good to rile ourselves up. Let's get some rest and hopefully we'll know more in the morning."

"I'm not leaving," Rigby said firmly.

"I can understand that. If anyone else wants to stay, they'll have to sleep in the waiting room," Benson said.

"Can I speak for all of us when I say none of us are going no where?" Muscle Man said.

"Yes," everyone said in sync.

"Alright then, looks like we're spending the night in a hospital. Who's taking the chair in here?" Benson asked.

"I will," Rigby said immediately.

"Alright. The rest of us will in the waiting room. Call if you need anything," Benson said, walking out. Only Margaret and Rigby stayed.

Rigby sat in the chair, his hands over his face. Margaret leaned against a wall before speaking.

"Are you OK?" she asked in concern.

"I'm fine. Gonna be on workers comp for a few weeks, but I should be OK. I'm not really concerned about me," Eileen said, her tone getting sad again.

"He's tough. He'll make it," Rigby said.

Then the door opened again and CJ walked in.

"Isheokareyouok?" she said, her words coming out in a big jumble. Then when she made eye contact with Margaret, they both froze for a second, staring each other down.

It took Eileen some thinking, but she finally figure out what she said.

"I'm OK. Mordecai, I wish I could say the same thing. You know the doctors won't tell us _anything?" _Eileen said.

"That's how it works in these community hospitals. And I can't say I like it. In fact, it ticks me off to the extreme," CJ said, her voice angry and irritated before turning soft again. "What happened?"

"You know that guy who was flirting with you earlier?" Eileen said.

"_What about him?" _CJ asked furiously.

"I guess he planned on beating Mordecai up after closing time cause he embarrassed him. But when we got in the car, he ran us off the road and into a ditch. I managed to put a seat belt on, but Mordecai didn't and flew through the windshield," Eileen said, too tired to even find the energy to cry.

Her face was stunned for a second, like she was still processing it. Then her skin turned from the usual white to a dark black out of anger.

"Blowing apart the hospital won't help things CJ," Eileen said quickly, trying to temporarily placate her. "Plus Mordecai's still in here being operated on."

That last statement did the trick and it probably took all of her self-control, but it didn't feel like a hurricane was coming inside of the room. But her skin was still black. Out of anger and sadness.

"We're just waiting in hopes that the doctors will tell us something," Margaret said, her hands rubbing her throbbing temple.

"We're going to be waiting for a while. The waiting room is full, thanks to your co-workers. I guess I'll sleep on the floor?" CJ said.

"I've got a few sleeping bags in my car trunk. I'll go get them," Margaret said.

"That would be great. Thanks," CJ said.

Margaret nodded and left the room.

"Now waiting is the hardest part," Eileen said.

A/N: I'm giving to back to back updates! I know, it's shocking, but don't get used to it. lol. Anyway, I hope you're enjoying the story. And I pity the fools who got Mordecai in the hospital. (Not really) Anyway, next update is coming soon and stay tune my peeps.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I seem to be starting a lynching mob from the last chapter. Some sympathy for Mordecai. A lot of anger at the thugs. Don't worry, they'll be dealt with soon enough. Anyway, next chapter.

Rigby awoke with a jerk after hearing a loud bang in the room. He turned around to see Margaret sprawled on the ground at the door.

"What happened?" Rigby asked.

"I tripped and fell on the way to the bathroom. That happens when you're running on no sleep," Margaret said.

"Stayed up all night worrying about Mordecai?" Rigby said teasingly. Even though he was worried too, he couldn't resist poking fun at Margaret for it. Margaret blushed at the implication, but spoke with some pride in it.

"Yes I was. And I know you were too, so you can't really talk," she said, glaring at him.

"Well, excuse me for trying to lighten the mood. And we have 2 people in the room unaccounted for," Rigby said, looking around.

Margaret looked around and like Rigby said, Eileen and CJ were gone from the room.

"Where'd they go?" Margaret asked.

"Let's ask the lady at the front desk. Maybe she knows," Rigby said, walking out of the room and up to the desk. "Hey, did you see a mole and a cloud person walking around?"

"Yeah. Room 617. The patient in there seems to be stable now," the woman said.

Rigby and Margaret suddenly let out a big sigh of relief. Mordecai was alive, and they were in high spirits from that. Both people in question immediately broke into a run toward room 617. Rigby couldn't punch, but he sure could run.

Rigby immediately tried to open the door, but found it blocked.

"Why's the door locked?!" Rigby exclaimed.

"Oh, I guess they're awake now," they could hear Eileen say.

There were footsteps and then the door opened to reveal the room was nearly filled inch to inch with everyone. Rigby and Margaret barely had room to fit.(And this is Rigby, so you know the space is limited) Rigby somehow slid is up to Mordecai's bed to take a look at him. He was breathing regularly, so at least none of his injuries caused problems.

"How long has he been sleeping?" Rigby asked.

"The doctors put him on anesthetics that'll last until 3 in the evening. The ribs were the worst part. When he was hit, they said the sensation was something like an iron fist hitting it, so they had him sleep the pain off," CJ said, her voice soft.

Margaret didn't hear what CJ said. All she could focus on was the immobile blue jay lying on the hospital bed. She felt like she was moving at a turtle's pace, but somehow without any obstructions, she reached the side of his bed and looked at his sleeping form.

Without thinking, she traced a finger along the side of his bandaged head with a loving tenderness. A smile unconsciously spread across Mordecai's face at the touch. The smile caused Margaret to smile as well. Everyone else just watched the scene, strangely transfixed. Except for Rigby of course.

"Someone's a little lovey dovey," Rigby teased.

Margaret jerked her hand back and looked back at everyone as if remember they were still there before blushing bright red.

CJ stood there with a transfixed gaze at Margaret. The expression on her face gave nothing away, but on the inside she was half tearing her hair out. Metaphorically speaking. Though, like Mordecai from earlier, she knew she had no rights to say anything. So she swallowed the bitter jealousy down and pretended like she didn't see it, though Margaret knew everyone saw. Including CJ.

Margaret unconciously took a step away from Mordecai as he began to shift in his sleep. She moved further back among the park workers as if they would shield her embarrassment. It didn't work.

"We really need to get back to work," Benson said.

"Really Benson? Work? At this time?" Rigby said.

"Mordecai is fine. He'll be sleeping for the next 7 hours, so we'll come back when he's awake. If Mr. Maellard sees that we're not working, we're all in big trouble. And I get blamed for it because everything that happens here is my fault, so please get moving on my account," Benson said.

"Alright. We'll head back," Rigby said.

"Don't you two have things to do?" Skips asked.

"Work! Ah, crap. I'll be back later!" CJ said, dashing out of the room.

"And I got to head for the TV station. I get back after 2, so I'll be back here soon," Margaret said, her eyes again on the blue jay.

"He's fine. Keep you mind focused on what's going on right now," Skips said.

"Yeah. Sure," Margaret said, sticking behind longer than everyone else. Before she left, she gave Mordecai a soft kiss on the forehead. "Be safe."

A/N: Short, but full of fluff don't you think? lol. Hope you enjoyed and are continuing to enjoy the series.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Lack of updates are due to me working on my other 2 stories, but I have not forgotten about this one. I got my Disturbed playing in my ears, and I'm ready to write! (Disturbed is an awesome band! Check them out)

Rigby pathetically tried to lift the trash bag out of the bin, but unfortunately, he was way too small to carry it.

"Ugh! This is too hard!" Rigby groaned, still straining to lift the bag out of the bin. "Mordecai usually has this job." At his words, he sudden shut himself up with a sharp pang from the sight at the hospital. It had been only 3 hours since they left the hospital, and it had barely left his mind the entire time. Then the house phone rang.

Rigby, eager to find an excuse not to be working, rushed to the phone.

"Hello?" Rigby said.

"They found the guys," Margaret said on the other line. Rigby knew what she meant about 'guys.' The people who drove Mordecai off the road. Rigby was sort of glad they were caught, but it was disappointing to Rigby he couldn't do some damage with his fists. (-_- The mind of a Rigby.)

"How?" Rigby said.

"They had gone to a repair shop to fix the damage to their car. The owner recently saw the accident on TV, and saw that the dents on their car, paralleled with the dents on the car he saw. Takes a keen eye to notice things like that, but he called the police and kept them occupied long enough for them to arrive. It was pretty lucky," Margaret explained.

"Yeah, no kidding. What are they going down for?" Rigby said.

"Attempted murder and breaking and entering. They got the story from Eileen and that's that. It's over and done with," Margaret said.

"Is it on the news?" Rigby asked.

"Not yet. Working at the news station gives me early access to this information. I'm about to air in a few minutes though," Margaret said.

"Are you satisfied with them just going to jail? I'm not," Rigby said.

"Right now, that's the most we can get. Plus, jail isn't exactly the most fun thing in the world. People turn in there if you know what I mean," Margaret said.

Rigby grimaced. Yeah, that's definitely good enough.

"Ugh. Yeah, unfortunately I do know. I'll see you later," Rigby said.

"Bye," Margaret said, hanging up.

"Who were you talking to?" Benson asked, walking in the door.

Rigby jumped back and clutched his heart.

"Do you always have to do that?" Rigby asked.

"I just have the right timing. Now answer the question, because you're supposed to be working," Benson said, crossing his arms.

"I have 3 things to say about that. Firstly, the phone rang and I answered it. Second, it was Margaret and the guys who ran Mordecai of the road, and third, I can't even lift the trash bag!" Rigby said, throwing his hands up.

"Should've figured that. Here, I'll help you just because you're unable to do it," Benson said, walking in the kitchen and grabbing the trash bag. "You really need to get stronger."

"Exercise is hard!" Rigby groaned.

"No, you're just lazy. At least when Mordecai works, he does an effective job. You half do everything, or don't do it at all," Benson said.

"I'm not as strong as Mordecai," Rigby defended.

"Strength has nothing to do with laziness," Benson said, walking out of the door. "If you work harder, I can go easier on the both of you. I yell at the both of you because of you most of the time."

"Why bother yelling at Mordecai?" Rigby asked.

"Cause that makes him urge you to do your work. It doesn't seem to work very much," Benson said, his tone curt.

"Well, excuse me that I'm not used to working. I just hate it," Rigby said.

"You don't think I hate my job? You've got it 10 times easier than I do when you screw up. When I screw up, Maellard's on my case quickly and fiercely. But that's the real world. Grow up Rigby. Once Mordecai quits, you won't have an easy way out anymore," Benson said, walking back into the house.

Rigby stood on the spot, transfixed at his boss' words. He knew that Benson was right, but Rigby didn't simply want to get used to the fact that he would have to... ugh, work hard.

When Rigby was a child, work was practically never a thing when it came to him. His parents always did it so he didn't have to. It's what makes him hate working at all. Don was still the more favored child, but that doesn't mean Rigby wasn't a stranger to some spoiling. In retrospect, it may have been too much.

The ringing of the phone jarred Rigby out of his daze and he answered it at an instant.

"Hello?" he said, trying to forget Benson's horrifyingly accurate words.

"Rigby?! Oh, thank goodness. It's Mordecai. He's in the hospital," a woman on the other line said.

Rigby winced and had to pull the phone away from him out of a sudden impact of guilt. Rigby didn't bother to think about Mordecai's parents in this particular situation.

"Um, I actually knew that he was in there. We had already gone to visit him already," he said with a wince, knowing her voice was about to raise. Sure enough...

"What?! You didn't bother let us know?!" she yelled, making Rigby back the phone from his ear. "My baby..."

Suddenly, he could hear Mordecai's dad come and talk to her for a little bit before he took over the phone.

"Sorry Rigby. She's just a little distraught at the news. I certainly am, but I understand why you didn't tell us. It was the last thing on your mind at the moment. For that I don't fault you," Mordecai's dad said, his tone turning angry all of a suddent. Those stupid a-"

"Let's not get to angry here. They're locked up, so nothing we can do but hope they stay where they are," Rigby said grudgingly.

"Hopefully. Anyway, we're going to visit him. You want to come again?" Mordecai's dad asked.

"Nah, I'll visit after a few hours when he's awake. Plus the less I see him, the more I don't have to think about what happened," Rigby said, his tone growing fainter.

"Understandable. I'll see you another day," Mordecai's dad said.

"See you," Rigby said, hanging up.

"GET BACK TO WORK!" he could hear Benson yell from outside. Rigby sighed. He was going to hate growing up...

A/N: Abrupt ending, but I had to give you something. I had no computer access for the longest, and I hate taking the time to get off of my game to type. But because the last update time was pathetically far back, I updated. Don't lose interest. The show will still go on


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Now, I feel like I've held off things a little too long. By that, I mean Eileen asking Skips for help. But as if she's going ask it in front Margaret and CJ. Because they'd be completely against the idea. Anyway, time to continue.

Mordecai slowly blinked as tried to find some coherent thoughts form in his head. Before he could remember the impact from the car crash.

_"Where's Eileen? Is she alright? Did she get away?" _Mordecai though, his thoughts erratic.

Mordecai wiped a bit of sweat from his brow and tried to calm himself down, but was failing miserably at trying. He hear the beeping beside his monitor getting louder. He held his arms out in front of him and took long, deep breaths to calm himself.

"Looks like you're finally awake. You had a bunch of people come visit you the other day," the nurse said.

He knew she meant everyone at the park. They're quick to visit when one of 'their own' in a way, gets hurt.

"I also distinctively remember 2 women being here as well. Care to explain that?" the nurse said raising an eyebrow.

_"Margaret and CJ were here too? Aw, crap," _Mordecai thought, trying to fight back the blush on his face at her implications.

"It's nothing like that..."

"Sure, and I'm going to retire in the next 5 years," the nurse said sarcastically.

She didn't look a day over 20. Retirement was not happening anytime soon for her. Unless she suddenly wins the lottery.

"Do people always have to be so quick to jump to conclusions?" Mordecai asked, throwing his hands up.

"Hey, it's none of my business either way. Plus I'm paid not to agitate the patient, so yeah. Anyway, they caught the people that ran you off the road, so you can rest easy for now," the nurse said.

Mordecai sighed in relief.

"Good. How did they catch him?" Mordecai asked.

"They went to a mechanic to get their car fixed, but the crash had just came on the news, and the man was able to match the dents on the car with the ones on your car. So he called the police, lollygagged enough for them to arrive and then they arrested them. Likely they'll go down for attempted murder," the nurse explained.

"And Eileen?" Mordecai asked, worried.

"The girl you were in the car with? She's fine, worried about you, but her injuries weren't as severe as yours were. Uh, all your ribs were broken, one of your legs was broken, and you have a concussion. So I'd recommend let nothing stress you out. You'll likely be on workers comp for the next few months," the nurse said.

"Workers comp?" Mordecai asked.

"Workers compensation. When you get paid for sitting at home from being hurt on the job. Since these thugs involved you just doing your job, you boss has to still pay you while you're injured," the nurse explained.

"How many months we talking about here?" Mordecai asked eagerly.

The nurse grinned at his eagerness.

"I'd say about 3 1/2 months. Do the math of your income," the nurse said.

Mordecai quickly went over the details in his mind. 4200 times 3 was 12,600. Half of 4200 was 2100, and 12,600 plus 2100 was 14,700. Mordecai's eye widened. He would have plenty of money for college and then some. And then some. And _then _some.

"Over 14,000 dollars," Mordecai said in a subdued voice.

"Have fun in figuring out what to do with all of that money," the nurse said.

"Well, I know where 3000 of it is going. Toward school," Mordecai said.

"Ah, going back to school, huh? Smart man. Also, you have a visitor. _Another _female. How about that?" the nurse said grinning.

Mordecai groaned and slammed one of his pillows on his face. He could hear the nurse laughing all of the way out of the door.

"I can smell your frustration from here," he could hear the voice of Stacey say.

"I'm pretty sure you can," Mordecai said simply.

"You alright?" Stacey asked, her voice worried.

Mordecai removed the pillow on his face and saw her worried face.

"I'm fine. I've dealt with worse," Mordecai said.

"No kidding. That mannonball was all over the news," Stacey said, grinning.

"Wait, we were on TV when that happened?" Mordecai asked.

"Uh, yeah! You were with the dude from Chopper 6. Of course it would be on TV," Stacey said.

"How come I was not informed of this?" Mordecai asked.

"I don't know. Anyway, this may seem in bad taste, but do you want to go out?" Stacey asked.

"Well, since I don't have to go to work, we can finally catch up," Mordecai said, ignorant of the meaning.

"No, I mean 'a date' type of going out," Stacey said.

Mordecai's eyes widened and he looked kind of startled. This he was not expecting. And the last thing he needed right now.

"Oh. Well..."

"You going out with someone else right now? If you are, I completely understand. If it's that girl you were with at Pancake Planet, injured or not, I will punch you in the arm for lying to me," Stacey said furiously.

"No, no! I was lying about that part. Things are just complicated right now," Mordecai said.

"A Mordecai complicated?" Stacey asked.

Mordecai scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Yeah," he mumbled.

"How about this. Give me one date, and we'll see if it's complicated soon after. Likely if you're dealing with some jealousy, things might get messy, but that was high school to the book. What do you say?" Stacey asked.

Some small part of Mordecai wanted to say no because he felt like he was being a cheater. But there's was another voice whispering in his head. A more primal voice.

_"You and Margaret are not dating, and you are not officially dating CJ anymore. In truth, neither have claim over you. Don't hook yourself in all of this complication. You need to do what's best for you for once," _the voice said.

As much as Mordecai wanted to say it was wrong, he knew it was right. And he was not being unfaithful. He just finally had enough.

"Alright. We'll see where it goes," Mordecai said, nodding in approval.

Stacey gave him a kiss on the cheek before giving him a warm smile.

"You won't regret the decision. It'll be just like old times," Stacey said, sitting in the chair next to his bed. "So how about we catch a little right now. I got a few minutes before I have to be at work."

With a new sort of eagerness, he began to tell her his various adventures at the park.

"That guy has no clue what of the backlash that's coming for him," the nurse muttered to herself.

A/N: Well, looks like Mordecai took a turn from all of the drama and decided to take an easy route. The thing is, what will everyone else think of his decision?


End file.
